


Relapse

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Mental Instability, Red's got some missfiring circuits, but he's too paranoid like this, the ones that'll kill him if he doesn't get help, y'know the logic ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: While out on a drive, Red Alert's reasoning and logic circuits glitch again. He can't think straight, but he knows that the last time this happened, Starscream was there to help him. Surely, he will be again?
Relationships: Red Alert & Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Relapse

Brakes squealed, and bright blue electricity crackled over Red Alert's alt-mode. Not this again! He transformed into root-mode. Damnit, his logic circuits were fraying again. 'Comes and goes' indeed, it'd take a complete processor replacement to remove that, and like the Pit he was going to let anybot in there!

Wait. That was probably an overreaction. Still! No one's poking around in _his_ helm! Still, the problem needed fixing. Wouldn't he explode if it wasn't fixed- Hold up a nanoklick! How would they know that? Must've seen it happen to someone else, or did they cause it in some other bot? Probably not that one.

Maybe.

Oh, who was he kidding. There were only so many mnemosurgeons alive anymore- Unless pre-war bots had seen it? Or... Shadowplay was mnemosurgery, and if you were already poking around in some poor spark's processor, what's stopping you from ruining a few other things?

This was bad. His own teammates, aligned with the likes of Trepan! He couldn't trust them. They couldn't be allowed near him, or else they'd change him, and he wouldn't know, or worse! He'd be happy with the changes!

The last time this had happened, there was only one mech he could trust. It stood to reason that he'd help a friend out again! Red Alert made up his mind, and opened a comlink to Starscream.

_::Starscream.::_

_::Yes, who is this?::_

_::It's me, Red Alert. You... You helped me once.::_

_::Oh, you! Don't get your hopes up, Autobot, that was manipulation, plain and simple!::_

Red Alert stilled for a moment, energon freezing in his fuel lines.

_::Please, please, I need help!::_

_::Two things, what's in it for me, and **why should I care?** ::_

_::My logic circuits are overloading again, I- I don't know how I could help you. Anything, please! I can't trust the Autobots.::_

_::And why is that? I'm smirking, if you couldn't tell.::_

_::They aligned with Shadowplayers before the war, and they'll want to get in my processor if I go back. I need your help.::_

_::So that's the issue! Alright then, send me your coordinates!::_

The sparks grew more intense as he did so, and then settled down to wait. Roughly a breem later, roaring engines sounded above him. Red Alert's spark lept in his chest, fearful. When Starscream descended through the treetops, he relaxed.

"Alright, 'friend!' How, exactly, did you expect me to help?" Starscream's faceplates were the definition of trustworthy. Well, as he got, it was pretty good.

Red Alert squinted, then stood up. "Your-" He shook his helm, pounding it twice. "Your Null Rays. They short out electrical energy to a degree, yes?" 

The seeker nodded slowly. "So you brought me here to shoot you. In the helm."

Lipplates spreading into a grin, Red Alert nodded.

"Good enough for me!" Without any further warning, Starscream raised his arm and shot the smaller bot point-blank. 

The electricity crackling along his helm ceased in an instant, and Red Alert groaned groggily, pushing himself back onto his pedes. He looked up, and started for a brief moment at Starscream's smug presence.

He nodded once. "Thanks. I suppose... I owe you a favor."

"That you do, Autobot! Ha!" With that, Starscream flew off. Red Alert stepped out of the tree cover, to see two more jets alongside Starscream. He cursed softly. 

Well, what's done is done, and what's undone... He should get back to base before the glitches got too bad again.


End file.
